Only She
by The Ladies Man
Summary: Only she made him feel this way... ShikaIno


**Okay, I know I usually avoid the M-Rating and things dealing with it…But even I have the urge to write things like this every once in a while. Maybe once I finish this, I'll be able to start the next chapter of You Will Be Loved, Pretty Girl…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story, especially the characters used. I'm writing this for my own entertainment, and the entertainment of my readers. **

**Enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-**

He couldn't focus on the novel.

Even though he couldn't concentrate on the words printed on the pages, he continued to stare at the pages. He sat there cross-legged on his bed with the novel Choji lent him a few days ago. He wasn't ever too interested in books…they were too troublesome to put forth the effort and actually read the story. But, Choji insisted that he read this one.

"It's delicious!" he had said. ""Never read anything like it!" he had said.

Psh. From what he had actually read, it was a romantic novel including food and plump people loving each other with the food. Who would have ever thought that Choji would've been into that stuff…

Shikamaru's eyes darted across the lines, but he wasn't reading any of the words. How could he?

It was her stare.

She had been staring at him for the past five minutes, leaning against the doorway. He was doing his best to ignore her, but it was getting harder every minute. He didn't even dare glance up at her, but even so, he knew exactly what she was doing.

Leaning against the frame of the door, hips sticking out, arms crossed, and a small smirk tugging at her pink lips.

Shikamaru turned the page. _Don't look up_, he told himself. He wanted to test her patience, and make her want him. That was the game.

Though, at the same time, it was testing his patience. How long could he sit there pretending to read a novel about people covering areas of their bodies in whip cream…

Ah, Hell…the book wasn't helping at all!

His urge to look at her was killing him. It had to be killing her as well, right?

He heard her shift her weight, and sigh.

_Don't…_ he told himself. _Let her come to you…_

He waited for what felt like an eternity. She wasn't giving in like he had hoped.

It was becoming too much.

Especially with this damn book. Of all the things to read in this situation…

_Screw it. I've won this many times before…_ He thought. _I'll give her this round._

After all, there was only so much anticipation he could take.

He grabbed his marker, and placed it in the book…even though he hadn't really read anything. He set the book on the dresser by his bed, and let his eyes meet hers.

"Ino."

"Shika."

The smirk on her lips grew, and she began twirling a golden lock around her finger. She was dressed in a purple tank top with black shorts that showed off the silkiness of her long legs. She stood herself up straight, straightening out her tank top, and placed her hands on her hips.

"You wouldn't mind if I used your shower, would you?" she asked, still smiling.

Shikamaru raised a brow, a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. "Not at all."

She slowly made her way to Shikamaru's personal bathroom, eye contact never lost. Shikamaru watched her carefully as she entered the bathroom, and closed the door.

He chuckled to himself, and laid back.

His parents were on a mission, and he had to house to himself. So that he wouldn't be lonely, Ino came over to keep him company. She would have left, but it was raining. Not hard, and it wasn't like it was dangerous to walk home or anything…but still…

Who said she wanted to go home?

Shikamaru closed his eyes and waited.

"Shikamaru…"

His eyes opened, and he grinned.

"Hm?"

"Could you help me for a second?"

He quickly got up from his bed, made his way to the door. He turned to knob, and stepped in. Ino stood there, back to him, in her dark violet underwear and bra.

He looked her up and down. "How can I help?" he asked.

She turned her head to look at him. "The last hook is snagged," she mumbled, "can you get it for me?"

Without a second thought, Shikamaru closed the door behind him, and came up behind her.

His fingers moved along her back, causing her to slightly shiver.

"Snagged, huh?"

"Yeah…"

His fingers grabbed at the hooks, and fumbled them loose. Her bra came undone, he reached for the straps, helping her take it off and throwing it to the side.

His fingers traced her sides, making her tremble under his touch. He leaned over, and brushed her hair away from her ear. "Need help with anything else…?" he whispered, and began to lightly kiss her jaw. She moved her head back and to the side, allowing him more access. He moved down her neck, to her shoulder, and back up again. She leaned back into him, reached back, and gripped his hips, tugging at his grey shorts.

He took that as a yes.

His hands slid down to her hips, and his thumbs hooked under her panties. At the same time, he felt her begin to slid down his shorts. That was only fair.

He moved himself from her for a second to remove his shirt and shorts, leaving him in his boxers.

She turned her head to look at him, pressing her back against his front. Her eyes were cloudy with her needs, yet he saw right threw those clouds. His hands reached around and rubbed her stomach.

"Shower…" she sighed, smiling. "Care to join me…?"

Did he really have to answer that…?

He kissed her temple. "Turn it on."

She slowly pulled herself away from him, and reached over to turn the shower on. Instantly, steam started filling the air.

It was then Shikamaru noticed the three candles and match on the sink counter. He watched her light the white candles. He wondered where they came from…

Once lit, she reached over and turned the lights off. He blinked repeatedly, his eyes adjusting to the sudden decrease in light.

It wasn't that dark though. The candles provided a dim lighting, and he liked it.

Ino was now facing him. Her fingers reached out at grabbed at the waistband of his boxers. He raised a brow at her, and she grinned in return.

She pulled them down, then went for hers.

There they stood for a moment.

Shikamaru reached out and grabbed her hand, and made his way to the shower.

The steam and water made him sigh. The hot water hitting his skin relaxed him muscles. He felt her come up from behind her, encircling his waist in the arms. She placed butterfly kissed along his back, and her hands ran along his chest.

He turned to face her, the water pounding against his back. He pulled her to him, and captured her lips with his. He worked his lips against her, his tongue sliding in and out of her mouth. He felt the vibration of her moan, and smirked against her lips.

While lip locked, his fingers explored her body. They ran along her back, her sides, and her breasts. He gave light touches to her erect nipples, and received a groan.

Her hands began to explore as well. First they started with his hair. She pulled the hair tie out, and his black hair fell to his shoulders. Then she moved to his chest, rubbing his shoulders, back, and stomach. Then she moved to his most private area.

He pulled away from the kiss, threw his head back, and let out a load moan. She felt her tongue dart out and run along his neck. She found the tender spot on his neck, and stopped to suck on it.

His hands gripped her hips tightly while hers ran along him. He was loosing it. His fingers decided to repay the favor, and moved between her thighs. She gasped and froze for a split second before going back to what she was doing. She shivered, and bucked her hips towards him. He leaned down and kissed her once more. Their lips moved together hastily and messily. He didn't know how long he could keep this up…God, she just…

Only she…

Only she did this to him.

Only she made him feel this way.

Only she made him excited.

Only she loved him like this.

He gasped when the steamy water was replaced with ice water hitting his back. They must have been there for awhile…

He felt her shiver, and wrap her arms around his waist.

"Ino…" he groaned. "We need to move elsewhere…"

He reached behind him and quickly shut the water off. Ino reached out and grabbed a single towel. She wrapped it around his waist before getting herself one. They stepped out of the shower, drying themselves off. They continued to stare at each other.

Ino wrapped her body in the towel before moving to him. She grasped his towel and tugged. It came loose, and he was exposed once more. Not that he minded…

He looked her up and down. "No fair."

She smirked. "Of course not."

Before he could say anything, else she had him pressed against the wall, and was down on her knees.

What came next made him throw his head back and groan, his fists tightening.

She moved along him, and his breathing and heart rate started to increase. He grabbed a fist full of her hair, and started moving his hips more. His eyes closed, and he let himself be enveloped in the sparks of pleasure that ran through his body.

Then she stopped.

His eyes snapped open, and she looked down at her, slightly annoyed. She giggled, and stood up, locking lips with him.

He grabbed her bottom, and lifted her up. Surprised, she let out a small squeal, wrapping her legs around his waist. He opened the door, and headed for his bed.

He set her down carefully, and climbed on top of her, their lips never breaking contact. She ran her fingers through his moist hair, tugging lightly.

Shikamaru figured this was a good time to remove the troublesome towel. He pulled it off her body, revealing her to him.

Without a second thought, his mouth attacked everything. He went up and down, leaving trails of kisses and saliva. Then he reached her sensitive spot. Her back arched up, and she grasped his sheets tightly. He could see her chest heave up and down, and he breathing quickened.

He teased her like she had teased him. He stopped, and moved back over her.

Before she could object, he kissed and entered her. She tensed up, then wrapped her legs around his waist, welcoming him.

He broke lip contact, breathing heavily. He couldn't explain the pleasure that was coursing through his veins at that moment. Nothing could ever live up to it. Not anyone else, and not that damn book.

Her fingertips raked along his back, and his pace quickened. These feelings were only felt with her, and only her.

Only she made him feel this way.

**-x-x-x-**

**Well…I'm kind of embarrassed for writing this. I shouldn't be, but I am…**

**This is considered smut, isn't it…? **

**Boo…Well, I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Review, and tell me what you thought! **


End file.
